


Bayley, Vampire Slayer?

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F, First Meetings, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Charlotte meets her new vampire-slayer partner, Bayley.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Bayley, Vampire Slayer?

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** prompt: The Sun

The vampire hunter's name was Bayley. Just Bayley. Charlotte didn’t know if Bayley had a first name or not. For some reason she wore a headband with a bow on it, a thin headwrap, and her hair in a right side ponytail. Aside from Bayley’s name and look, Charlotte knew Bayley was from California; she wasn’t a native of the South like she was. Otherwise, she was a mystery. A very bubbly mystery. 

Bayley emptied a bag on a table as Charlotte sat across from her. A stake, a large bottle of vodka, small bottles of cheap spirits, restaurant napkins, a Zippo lighter, and bulbs of garlic fell out. Bayley grabbed the stake. "Okay. This is a white oak stake. I made this while looking for vampires somewhere on the East Coast. Any type of wooden stake can kill a vampire, you know? But there’s something about the white oak…"

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," Charlotte said.

"Sorry. It’s just that the people I work with aren’t the children of famous vampire slayers."

"I know. You spent five minutes 'woo'-ing with him before you let him leave. Anyway, my dad taught me some of this stuff. Like the stakes, but not about white oak. But he's retired now, and I don’t know everything about slaying."

Bayley’s eyes grew bigger. "I'm gonna be your teacher?"

"My dad says the NXT Agency paired us up together to fight vampires. I guess you will be my teacher."

"Cool." Bayley looked at the stake. "You wanna practice vampire hunting drills? I’m going to run towards you and you’re gonna attempt to stab me in the heart, except you're not trying to kill me. And then after you pretend kill me we can watch a Disney movie, or play Jenga, or do the robot..."

"I...was not expecting to be asked out on a date on my first day of vampire hunting."

"I ask everyone I work with to fight me first. And then I want to watch movies or play Jenga or do the robot. Every time they refuse me. Am I doing something wrong?"

"I guess they never took the hint. I’d love to do the robot after we train today."

Bayley grabbed the stake and leaned in towards Charlotte. Bayley gave Charlotte the stake. "Let’s go!" Bayley yelled, flapping her arms like a flying vampire as she left the table to go outside. Charlotte followed, running after her.


End file.
